Vampire's Pet
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Is it possible- for an immortal vampire like Itachi, to actually take care of a fragile human, who's the very last pure blooded human of her kind? slightKimiOC SasuNaru later on. ItaOC
1. The Caged One, Rescued

Vampire's Pet

_Chapter__ 1- The Caged One, Rescued._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The werewolves laughed at their group leader's joke, as they sat about the large camp fire.

"Hahahahaha!" The leader laughed deeply, smirking at the smaller werewolves under his control. "What a hunt! What a feast!" He rumbled deeply.

He looked up as a black furred werewolf of his pack, red streaks through- out his fur.

"Ah! Kino! You're back! Finally!" One of the smaller ones said to the larger werewolf, as he approached the fire.

"Now that you're back, you can return to your duty, of tending to our treasure." The leader smirked, biting into the turkey leg he had, and ripping a huge chunk of meat clean off the bone.

The werewolf didn't say a word, but went away after taking a bone from their fallen prey. It walked in the direction of an old ruin, a place where no one dare enter, for its telling of it being haunted. This same place was their den, which they protected, day in and day out.

Because- in its depths- was the only thing that was worth them throwing their lives to protect. Something so rare, that its kind was now EXTINCT, from existence.

Kino walked down into its depths, deep enough, until he came to an area that was surrounded with dim torch light. In the center, was a large, carnival-like, cage.

"Hey, hey, I brought you some books!" Kino said, unlocking the cage, climbing up into it. The treasure, was sitting obediently on the ground, in chains, looking at him curiously, as the werewolf crouched down in front of it.

"I know how you like books- it took me a while, but, I found some that you might be able to read- I think." He said, pulling out a couple books from the bundle he was carrying. He set them down on the ground, and slid them towards the chained being. They looked at the books curiously.

There was crashing and rumbling, before an injured werewolf came down the stairs.

"Kino! We're under attack!" It growled, making the werewolf exit the cage, locking it up, before running back up the stairs outside.

The being was silent, looking at the books, one being a picture book. They picked it up and opened it, before hearing shouting and yelling. Howls and roars filled the air, full of pain and agony. They dropped the book, covering their ears as best they could.

They shut their eyes tightly, trying not to hear it, but they still could.

"Hey- you can come out now."

The being removed their hands from their ears slowly, opening their eyes in the same slow pace, to look at the ground.

"You idiot, She can't come out. She's in chains-"a male voice hissed.

"Poor thing's caged up like a savage beast-"another voice said.

Someone stepped into their cage walking up to the, others behind them. The first crouched down; lifting the chained being's chin, before there was a gasp.

"Look, Sasori! It's a HUMAN!" They said.

"Don't fuck with me, Deidara; you know damn well humans are extinct." The second one said.

"No, really! I'm not joke! Come look!" The first said the other coming over to the first, and looking down.

"Ah, seems like you're telling the truth-"

"I was always telling the truth! vein"

"Well- you're certainly right." The second said. "She will make a fine present- for our king, yes?" The second one said.

"Ah!" The first said, standing up and moving aside.

A high pitched sound filled the chained creature's ears, making them cover their ears in attempts to block the sound. They doubled over, biting their lower lip, eyes squeezed tight. The first stood up.

"Ugh! What is that sound?!" The second growled, the first hissed angrily.

"Ah! My ears!" They said, the creature still bent over in pain, even after the sound stopped.

The second growled. "I can't stand it here anymore! It reeks of werewolves!" They said, taking a swipe at the being's chains, destroying them. The first knelt down to the creature, looking sad.

"Those horrid werewolves! They completely neglected the poor thing!" They said in a sad manner, the creature looking at their shackles, which still remained on their wrists and ankles, dazed.

"Yes- they don't know how to take very good care of anything other than themselves-"The second said. "But, somehow, it seems they were able to keep this one alive."

The being hugged them self, shivering violently, before looking seldom at the floor.

"Look at her! Don't you just feel sorry for the poor thing? Look-"The first said, gesturing to the figure's clothing. "They barely dressed her!"

The first one removed their coat, and draped it around her, cutting her bonds that still remained. The second one took her hand.

"Come on." He said, leading her out. The first one smiled at her.

"We'll take you somewhere better than here, ok, cutie?" He laughed.

The girl was looking back. She turned around, trying to run back wards, before the first boy stopped her with a curved arm out to catch her.

"What's wrong? Why are you running away?" He asked in a slightly injured tone.

She was reaching for something, making the two looking the back. A couple books were on the ground.

"Come on! We have no time to waste! The king will throw a fit!" The second boy said, making the first nod.

She was picked up bridal style by the first boy, who followed the other out of the ruins and her confinement. All the while, their capture for the day, not doing a thing, out of confusion of what the two were, and why they were being so nice, and letting her out of her cage.


	2. I shall call her Neko'

Vampire's Pet

_Chapter 2- 'I shall call her Neko!'_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The two boys had leaded their catch to a large, Transylvanian-styled castle on top of a hill. The second boy kept repeating, 'You'd make a nice doll'. She didn't know- what that meant- but she heard him.

They brought her into the castle, another boy waiting for them. He looked funny to her- but that's only because she didn't know what face expression was. In reality, to everyone else, he was bloody pissed.

"HEY! Where have you two BEEN??!!" He yelled.

She covered her ears, flinching. The new boy looked at her, growling.

"What's her problem?" He hissed lowly.

"Hey, man, shut up or quiet down, ok?! " The first boy said.

"Why should I?"

"'Cus she's a human."

The new boy went quiet, before his lips curled into an angered snarl. "You're joking."

"I shit you not, dude, it's a human." The first said, before shoving him aside. "Now move, we want to show her to the King, man!"

The two walked past the boy, pushing open a door, into a huge stone room. The room was so well lit inside, better than what she had seen, she closed her eyes from the brightness.

"Oh- Sasori, Deidara. You're back-"

"Yes we are!" The first boy said.

"Hm- who's that with you?"

The first one turned to her. "It's ok- you can open your eyes now."

She shook her head, her hands over her eyes.

"Really? A HUMAN?!"

"Yes- the last of her kind-"

The deep male voice that had questioned them, chuckled.

"She's not like my brother's mate, is she? Or Kimimaro's?"

"No, your highness, she's pure human. And positive AB blood type- just like you like them."

"Bring her here."

They lead her somewhere, before they told her to open her eyes again.

"How dare you refuse the king, wench!" A male voice yelled at her, making her wince.

"Silence, Hidan." The voice said, before something moved her hands from her face, making her open her eyes.

A handsome, red-eyed, jet black-haired boy looked back at her.

"Wow- for a human, you are unusually pretty." He said, blinking. He looked up. "Where did you find her?"

"A ruin that was the den for a freaking pack of werewolves- they had her chained up and in a cage deep inside the ruins."

"Oh-"He looked back at her for a moment, before hugging her and looking at the group of males standing a bit away from the chair he was sitting in.

"I- want to keep her!" He said childishly. "She's my new pet!"

"B-but your highness- you can't have a pet-"

He glared at them. "What's the problem? You think I can't take care of a pet by myself?" He hissed.

"What about the OTHER pets you have?"

"What about them?" He said bluntly. "I don't take care of them- the servants do." He said bleakly, looking at the girl. "I want to take care of this one-"

"But- the last pet you took care of when you were a child, majesty, was a goldfish-"

"So?! That goldfish died! She's not!" He said stubbornly. "I'm going to make sure of that- now-"He looked at her. "She needs a name."

He thought for a moment, before smirking and snapping his fingers. "I got it!" He said, looking at her. "How about- 'Neko'? Do you like that name?" He asked her.

The girl cocked her head to the side momentarily, in confusion, before nodding. He smirked.

"It's decided! You're new name, is Neko Uchiha!" He said, leading her by the hand, next to his chair, so she could get a good view of the group of people who stood before him.

"Ok! Pein! I want a collar make for my Neko-Chan (kitty) right away! Deidara, I want you to make sure she has a spot next to my throne- I want it to be a comfy one!" He said, pointing to some of the boys, giving orders. She was very quiet. When he was done, he stood up.

"I want any books that are in this kingdom about humans and human care, in my study, STAT!" He said, before leading her away. He looked at her, pointing to himself. "You can call me 'Itachi', alright?" He said. She didn't reply. "Ok- I'll take that as an 'ok'"


	3. Lessons

Vampire's Pet

_Chapter 3- __Lessons_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

& Itachi's Room &

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Itachi said, as his new pet, clung to the wall. "Don't you want to take a bath?!"

"Your majesty, the water must be too hot for her to get used to-"Sasori said.

She had been able to see him better, seeing that he had red hair and dull grey eyes.

"Remember, Highness- we vampires are more than two times stronger than humans- so you must be extremely gentle with her." Sasori pointed out.

"Read one of those 'Human Care' books while I try to get her into the bath, will you?" Itachi said.

"I don't think any of these books can help with getting 'Neko' into the bathing pool, Sire-"

"I said read the damn book, Sasori!" Itachi snarled.

"Yes, sir." Sasori said, taking out a pair of reading glasses and putting them on, before taking the book and flipping through it, before stopping on a page. "Ah- it says here, that it's possible to coax them in by saying 'nice' words-"

"Oi, Neko-Chan, let's have kids!" Itachi said, mistaking it for a 'nice' word. She just dug her nails into the wall and held on tighter, scared now.

"Not like that- more like this-"Sasori said, walking over to her, and saying something. Her grip loosened greatly. "See?"

Itachi said nothing, put stopped pulling her. She let go of the wall and sat down. Sasori decided it was a good time to leave.

"So- will you TRY to take a bath?"

Neko looked back at him, before standing up in her towel and walking over to the stairs where he sat. She tested the water, quickly drawing away. She looked at Itachi, before trying again, leaving her foot in for a bit longer this time, before taking it out. She continued the process, Itachi watching with amusement, as she kept her foot in longer and longer each time, until both of her feet were on the first step of the stairs that lead into the pool.

He stood up, and walked straight down the stairs, into the pool, and sat down on an underwater bench, smirking.

"Can you- try to make it over here?" He said.

Neko looked at him, before looking at the water, then back at him. She slowly made her way over to where he was. She had her head to one side, as if waiting for another order from him.

"So- do you talk?" He asked.

She gave him a look, as if she didn't understand what he was saying, or didn't know what in the world he was talking about. He frowned.

"Well, you should know, I'm the King here-"Itachi said, smugly, as if trying to impress his new pet. "LITERALLY."

Neko clapped her hands, as if congratulating him, smiling a bit. He frowned.

"Hey! Are you being sarcastic?! I can seriously have you locked up for that, Neko-Chan!" Itachi growled. Neko shook her head. He looked at her momentarily. "Are you lying to me, Neko?"

She shook her head again.

"Hey- you're a human- so that must mean you can read and write and stuff- right?" Itachi said, looking at her in interest.

Neko nodded, but then, shook her head. This was starting to annoy him very slowly. He was never good at the game 'charades'.

"So- you can do those things and you can't?"

She nodded once more.

"Well- then I'll just have to make lessons for you to re-learn them." He said. "But- of course, we'll do that tomorrow."

She nodded, walking around in the pool so she could take her towel off and bath without him looking. Of course- she didn't like hot water- she knew how to bathe.

$ Next Day $

"Be a good pet and pay attention." Itachi instructed Neko, she nodded. "Alright- I have to train, so I'll see you after your lessons." Itachi told her, before leaving her with the one giving her the lessons, the other male who had brought her there.

Now that she could see him, she took note on his blonde hair and blue eye- his left eye being replaced with some type of technical device. Itachi had said his name was 'Deidara'.

"Ok, let's start with the basics- the alphabet-"Deidara said, pointing to a chalkboard behind him, with the 26 letters of the English alphabet. "Now, these things behind me, are called 'letters'-"

Neko would right this down- if she knew how to right, that is. But, that was a failed cause.

"Now- these letters, form the 'alphabet'. There are 26 of them in all. Now, there are thing called 'vowels' and 'continents'. Now- do you know your shapes, Neko-Chan?"

She thought for a moment, before nodding slightly. She remembered lines that connected to form things- but what it was actually called, she didn't know.

"Ok, I'll mark the vowels with diamonds, and the rest are continents. But, please remember, if there is a star above one, then it can be a continent and a vowel, at the same time." He instructed.

She nodded, focusing on trying to re-learn these things. It had been so long- she had lost her memories- so starting with fresh new ones, and from scratch, would help her greatly.

# Afternoon #

Itachi returned after his training, to check on Neko.

"So, how's it going?" He asked.

"Very good! She's paying very close attention and working very hard." Deidara reported, looking at Neko. "Why don't you show his highness what you've learned since this morning, Neko-Chan?" He suggested.

She looked down and picked up the pencil, writing something down, before standing up and walking over to him, showing him the paper. She had written a little story on it, in poem version.

"Nice." He said, as she scurried back to her desk to get something, then scurried back to him, handing him some papers.

"Ah- she's happy with those. I didn't actually thing she could fly back this lesson so quickly, but she did. We only did drawing for a little bit though- I can't really draw." Deidara sweat dropped, as Itachi looked at the papers.

She had done the simple things- cat, dog, fish, snail, most of the animals. But they were pieces that were pure art. Complex- the ones you see in a museum, that were full of detail, like the real things. It was as if she had practiced for years on end. Under each animal, she wrote their name, in clean, clear, and cursive, writing. But, on the cat one, she put its name in block letters, which were colored in with black ink.

"Seems we have an artist here with us." Itachi said.


	4. Dark Itachi

Vampire's Pet

Chapter 4- Dark Itachi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deidara and Pein, looked around, panicing.

"Damn, King Itachi's going to be mad at us if we don't find Neko-Chan for his meeting, yeah!" Deidara said, frantically, pulling his hair.

"Those officials from the East kingdom, are very impatient-" Pein commented openly, before they continued running down the halls, looking for Itachi's favorite 'pet', or, 'play thing'.

They threw open the door to Itachi's enourmous Library. Pein and Deidara sighed in relief, panting in the doorway, to catch their breath from running.

Neko Uchiha, sat on a large midnight purple cushion, that was in front of a large marble fire place, a small fire already going. She looked up from her book to look at them curiously.

Itachi had taught her how to say everything, and she was a fast learner, but still, she stayed mute. The two vampire council members, approached her.

"Itachi-Sama is looking for you, Neko-Chan." Pein said, holding out a hand to her.

She smiled at him warmly, putting her small hand, in his, allowing him to help her up. Her dress, followed her, and she ran down the halls, giggling from time to time, to the Throne Room. Itachi already in his throne, and the representatives from the East Kingdom, already there. He smiled.

"Neko-Chan, there you are!" Itachi said, was Neko came to a graceful stop in front of him, Her dress skirt, swooshing in front of her and touching his pant legs, before slowly coming to her sides. "My counsil has not yet finished your seat, kitty, so you can sit with me." He said, smirking at her, only to get a happy smile back and a nod.

"You're mate, King Itachi?" One of the representatives, a short black-haired boy with pale skin and grey eyes, asked. Itachi looked at him blankly, a hand slightly in front of him.

Neko used his hovering hand that he offered purposely, to help her climb into his lap, and make herself comfortable. She was the only one in the kingdom of Vagor, who was allowed to do this and act this way, with King Itachi.

"Neko is a pure-blooded human, but is not my mate, but my truly adored pet, actually." Itachi said. "My counsil found her after killing off a Werewolf Gang. They had captured her and where treating her terribly, so, she was brought back to me."

"Oh."

When Neko was settled, Itachi gently wrapped an arm around her waist, protectively. He looked at the speaking visitor, with a bored expression.

"But keep in mine, Sai, you're King won't be getting my pet anytime soon." Itachi said firmly.

"Well, she is just a human, why not use her as a slave?" 'Sai' asked. "Why not make her your mate? She has a very nice frame, and I would not mind bedding her one whim-"

Itachi hissed, and before Neko even blinked, he was out of his seat and held Sai about the ground by the neck.

"What did you say, weakling?!" He snarled angrily, Sai hissing at him, the other visitors backed two feet away, at the least. Itachi only hissed dominatingly back, pulling a hand to his side as his claws sharpened, before he put his index finger claw, under Sai's lower jaw.

"How DARE you come into my kingdom, and say such things about my pet!" Itachi thundered, Neko covering her ears, flinching, before he continued.

"Mate or not, you will RESPECT her. She is NOT some lowly vampire, like the rest of these wenches, understood?!" Itachi said venoumously and threateningly, dead serious. Sai shook his head. ":You will NOT report back to your king, Sai, while your team mates will!"

Neko looked up in shock at him, before getting down from his throne, and grabbing his shirt, making him look at her.

"What!?" He yelled at her, making her wince, and look back at him as she held onto his shirt. His eyes, were dark, and burned with hatred and anger. He was so blind in rage about Sai's comment, he shoved Neko away from him. "Get off, pet!"

Vampire's are more than twice as strong as a human. So when he shoved her off and ment it to do no harm put to get Neko away from him, to Neko, it was more than that. In reality to Neko, he had just thrown her to the stone floor with enough unknown force, to almost shatter all her bones from the waist down.

She laid there for a moment, in almost unbearable pain, as she watched Itachi slowly, very slowly, tighten his grip on Sai's neck. Neko tried to get up as quickly as she could, and when she did, she grabbed some of his shirt, and tugged on it.

"Run along, Neko-kitty, I'm busy right now." Itachi said with an evil and blood-thirsty look in his eye and a twisted sneer on his lips. Driven by fear for an innocent vampire's life, she urgently tugged on his shirt a few times, tears welling up in her eyes.

She moved a bit, so she could give him a direct hug to his chest, making him freeze, and bringing him back to reality. He looked down at her, seeing her state. He dropped Sai on the ground, tending to Neko. Sai's teammates helped him and tended to him.

"Neko! Neko, what's wrong?" He asked, lifting her chin gently, so he could look her in the eyes. She inhaled sharply, only seeing the same eyes that had scared her.

Neko pushed him away and ran off down the hall. Itachi called her, but she didn't react to him calling. He looked at the visitors.

"We'll have to do this some other time not today." Itachi said, Sai nodded and his teammates helped him up and they left, as King Itachi, went to go find his pet.

# Itachi's Room #

"Neko-Chan! Neko-Chan, please come out!" Itachi yelled, looking around, his door open, meaning she probably ran in there. "I'm sorry, Kitty! Please come out!"

Neko shivered from her hiding place, as He walked around, checking all over his room. Until the only places left to hide, was under her 'bed', or his coffin. He opened his coffin.

No Neko.

He looked under the bed.

Still, no Neko.

He moved his entire coffin, before smiling.

Neko. Itachi got down on his hands and knees, reaching for her. Neko crawled back and away from his offered hand, getting caught in the corner of the room, his coffin on her right, too heavy for her to move. Her back pressed up against the stone wall behind her, and another jointed stone wall, to her left.

The only exit, was the one Itachi now blocked, and held out a helpful hand to her. She was afraid of him- and he- only wanted to help- while she refused his help.


	5. Fluff in the Library

Vampire's Pet

Chapter 5- Fluff in the Library

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi watched from a distance, as his pet at against the wall at the far side of the room. He let out a sigh.

Neko was fearful of approaching him, ever since the incedent of him almost going off and killing The East King's Council Member, Sai, for insulting his pet.

He had given up that night, on forcing her or tricking her, into coming out of the corner from behind his coffin. He chose he wouldn't push her, and she eventually came out on her own.

But everything had changed since that night. She didn't come near him, and wasn;t as friendly as she once was to him. When he was able to sneak up behind her and wrap her in a warm hug, she'd slither out of his hold, and run away from him.

She hadn't been coming to him when he called for her, either, like she had been before he went off the edge. He dug his sharp nails, into the throne chair's arm.

Neko was HIS pet. His property and his treasure, and Sai, was talking about raping her, as if it was some everyday thing. It was DISGUSTING. He wasn't going to let some low-life vampire, touch her, especially a visiting vampire from another kingdom. He was protecting HER, and he'd lost himself in rage.

Neko tried to help him, tried to stop him, and how did he repay her? By throwing her to the floor, having forgotten his strength, and almost shattering her spinal cord and rib-cage. Pein had fixed her up, but she avoided Itachi at all costs, almost having falling to her death, out of the fifth-floor window, trying to do so. He saved her, and although she bowed to him, she ran away before he could even TRY to clear things up between him and his pet.

There was the sound of jingling bells, making Neko giggle, standing up, and run off to the fifth floor. Tobi had a habit, of playing hide-and-go-seek with Neko, and to signal when he wanted to play, he'd jingle bells, and she's have to search the fifth floor, to find him.

Itachi stood, wrapping his cape around him like the vampire he was, and slowly stalking after his pet.

# Fifth Floor #

Neko hand picked up the skirt of her dress, as she ran down the hall way to the library, to keep her from tripping and falling on her face. She stopped in the library, hearing the jingling of the bells, stop.

Itachi watched, as she looked around, doing down the opposite book area, that he was in.

"Tobi, get out. And don't say anything at all, to Neko-Chan." The King hissed, releasing the hyper boy. Tobi nodded, before quickly leaving the library, shutting the large doors behind him.

Neko entered a small area with a stained-glass window, with the picture of an elegant vampire in a pose. The vampire was wrapped tightly uin his black cloak, and held one side up with an arm as he gave of a sexy smirk. The raised cloak, resembled that of a sharp bat wing.

Sunlight make the glass shine and sparkle, as she stood their, looking at the picture. Neko smiled gentle, turning around, before letting out a gasp, as she was pinned against the wall left wall of the circular tower, by a very unhappy looking Uchiha.

(It's like a little circle cubby thing from the inside, but when you look on the outside, it's actually a tower.)

"Why have you been avoiding me, Neko-Chan?" He asked in a tone, that sounded hurtful to her. She looked at him, but said nothing, as he closed some space between him and his timid human pet.

Neko closed her eyes tightly, as he leaned in next to her ear.

"Are you afraid of me, kitty?" He asked gently, making Neko shiver from his breath on her skin, before she gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Neko. I really didn't mean it. I hope you know that."

He got on his knee in front of her, roughly coming within eye-level, as he cupped her cheek, wrapping an arm defensively, around her waist.

"I hope you know- I'd never harm you, Neko, and I'm sorry for hurting you when you tried to help me. I- I couldn't control myself, after what that boy said about you." Itachi said honestly, Neko looking at him sadly. She hugged him, accepting his apology, as well as lifting a weight from the Vampire King's shoulders.

Neko shivered from the cold hand that took on of her own.

"Good kitty, now, let's go back to the throne room. I have another meeting soon." Itachi said, standing up, before quickly walking out of the library with a happy Neko being dragged behind him.


	6. Kidnap and Rescue

Vampire's Pet

Chapter 6- Kidnap and Rescue

-------------------------------------------------

Neko, sat outside in the garden. Itachi had given her permission, and had sent Pein with her too, to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get hurt.

Pein left to go in side and find her a blanket, saying it was far too cold out her for her, and that she'd get sick. And then King Itrachi, would put the blame on him.

A shadow loomed over the innocent human, as she patted a new flower, into the ground.

"That's a nice flower, little one. Did you pick it out?" A voice asked.

She looked up at the person who loomed over her, smiling at them, as she always did since she had been found by the vampires, and nodding.

"I see. Look- you've gone and gotten yourself all dirty, little one." The same male voice said, with a light touch of worry, in his voice. He helped Neko to her feet, brushing off the access dirt that had fallen unnoticed, into the lap of her purple dress. He shivered.

"It's very cold out here- why don't we go back to my house to warm up? It's very close-"

Neko looked at him, backing away from the stranger a bit, before bowing in apology. Itachi had told her, not to go ANYWHERE with strangers. The male chuckled.

"You're so shy! How cute!" They said, before Neko shivered, and gave a cute sneeze from the cold. the stranger pulled out a napkin. "Here, little one, use this." They offered kindly.

Neko hesitated. What Itachi and Neko had discussed this morning about "stranger safety", replayed in her head.

# Flash back to this morning #

"Don't accept anything from strangers, Neko-Chan, ok? You never know if they could be lined with date-rape drugs or what-not-" Itachi said, stopping, as Neko held up a piece of paper, upon which she had written, _'date-rape drugs?'_.

Itachi slapped his forehead, angered he had mentioned that in front of her. How to explain it-?

"Well, you know what drugs and dating and rape all are, right?" He asked, knowing Deidara and Hidan, had probably told her these things and other things she probably wasn't supposed to know.

Neko nodded.

"Well, its when a boy liked you, and puts a special drug in something you drink, or some thing to smell, and it makes you go to sleep. Then, they rape you." Itachi said, thinking it was easy and over with- until Neko buried her face in his lap and started crying.

"Kitty-! Kitty, please stop crying! No ones going to do that to you, I promise! So stop crying!" Itachi said, trying to comfort her.

#End of flash back #

"Well, little one?" The male pressed.

It was just a napkin. She was just using it to blow her nose, so if it was drugged, then she wouldn't fall asleep, right? She bowed to the stranger, accepting the offered napkin, and quickly, politely, blowing her nose. She stopped, her eyes widening, as a strange vapor had slipped past her mouth and into her system.

The male smirked.

"So you finally noticed it, little one? That didn't take long-" They said smoothly, as Neko fell sideways.

They wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her fall, and catching her. The male smirked sadistically, before slipping another arm, under her knees. The stranger lifted her up, seeing the window, before quickly slipping out of its line of view, their back against the castle wall. The male readjusted Neko in their arms, before smirking, moving some of her bangs behind her ear.

"So kawaii-" They said quietly, aware that she was in a deep sleep but still, trying not to wake her up. The male walked of calmly and out of the Kingdom.

& Later &

Itachi was in a rage, his eyes dark.

"What the hell is your problem?! Where's my pet, goddamn it?!" He thundered angrily, throwing another wave of kunai and shuriken, at his council members, who skillfully dodged his attacks.

"I only left her for a moment, your majesty-!!" Pein said.

"I told you not to leave her at all! While you were fucking around, my pet got KIDNAPPED!! Damn it, I thought you of all people, could do the simplist task, of keep an eye on her, Pein!" Itachi snarled angrily, before collapsing in his throne. His throat was dry and scratchy, from yelling. He'd officially, had lost his voice.

"Your highness, please-"

Itachi sighed, covering his face.

"I want my pet back! And you'll find her- all of you-" Itachi stopped, standing up. "Fuck this, I'm going to get my pet back. You idiots, stay here, want guard the throne while I'm gone." Itachi said hoarsely, before grabbing his coat, and vanishing out the door.

#Elsewhere #

"- If you're mean to her, I'll kill you, understand?"

"Hei."

"This girl is the infamous Itachi Uchiha's supporter! So if she gets hurt- too badly- then we're all on the line."

"Hei, Orochimaru-Sama."

"Ok-Oh! She's waking up-awww, she looks so cute!"

"You've only said that about twenty-thousand times, Lord Orochimaru-"

"Shut the hell up, Kabuto!" 'Orochimaru' hissed lowly, as Neko sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Chu?" She questioned, looking at him sleepily, able to get a better look at his face now.

The male who had kidnapped her, had long, jet-black hair past his shoulders, and had yellow snake-like eyes, like her stuffed animal. Which was, coincidentally, named 'Orochi'.

(means 'snake' here, but if you play the game 'Okami' for the PS2, they tell you it means 'Mountain of Darkness'. That's bullshit, peeps, THEY LIE! Because 'yami' means 'darkness' smug smirk)

He seemed to be wearing face-paint. But- Itachi called it something different- oh! Neko remembered, he'd called it 'Make-up' before. And- he forbade her to use it, saying it would kill her or burn her face off. So she made sure to stay clear away from it, but it made her wonder- how could he wear it, and his face DIDN'T burn off? Maybe it had and he'd fixed it so it wouldn't?

She stopped, the man gave her a smile.

"Hi! I'm Orochimaru. What's your name?" He asked kindly and in a friendly tone (the best he could muster, anyways)

Neko sat there, before her eyes started to water. She covered her face and cried. Orochimaru jumped a little.

"D-did I say something?!" He asked a silver-haired male behind him, who only pushed up his glasses and shrugged. Orochimaru quickly knelt next to Neko. "Oh, don't cry, cutie! Please stop, you'll ruin those pretty eyes of yours!" Orochimaru said, trying to compliment her,to make her stop her crying, but she continued. Neko hugged her knees to her chest, as she continued to cry.

Orochimaru panicked, he quickly stood, pulling his hair frantically.

"What do I do?! KABUTO!!" He yelled, Neko flinched from his yelling, as she always did, but continued her crying. He frantically told her to stay there, before running out of where ever it was that Neko was, with 'Kabuto'.

Itachi was going to be so mad at her for not listening! He'd probably hurt her, just like the werewolves did, except the one that was nice to her a lot. He'd probably hurt her and look t her with those scary eyes, like he had with that guy. That's why she cried. Because Itachi was going to kill her, for not listening.

Suddenly, Orochimaru rushed back into the room, as Neko had realized what it was. She was sitting on a bed too. He picked her up and quickly went to the walk to the left of the doorway, was some type of object.

"Ok, little one, be a good girl, and quiet down, alright?" He said softly.

Neko looked at him, seeing only her stuffed animal. She sniffed quietly, stopping her crying. Orochimaru smiled.

"There, see? All better." He said quietly. "Let's play a game, it's called, 'Hide-from-the-bad-people', ok?" He said in the same whisper-like tone. "We have to be very, very quite and really still, ok? Because there are people here who want to hurt you, and I'm going to hid you from them, ok?" He said.

Neko nodded, before hearing footsteps. Orochimaru pressed her against the wall. He put his face in the crook of the left side of her neck, making the hair of the back of her neck stand up. His breath was warm than Itachi's.

"-Where'd that little transvestite run off to?" A cold voice asked.

"I want to kick his ass, Seme, believe it!" Another hyper, more cheerful voice added.

"So, we can do what we want with him since he's in our territory, after you get what you want, neii-chan?" the cold said questioningly, only to be answered with a grunt. "Huh- sucks for you. I never have to yell enough to lose my voice-" The owner of the voice, said smugly.

"Shut up, teme! He cares for her a lot, that's why he got mad and yelled and lost his voice!" The once cheerful voice, spat. Neko shivered under Orochimaru, from the tone. "Geez, at least he gives a damn about his supporter! You don't! If I got kidnapped, you wouldn't care!"

"Shut up, dobe! I would to care! I LITERALLY, can't SURVIVE without you, baka!"

Suddenly, the door Orochimaru had closed, was kicked open, as three figures walked in, one taller than the others. They spread out in different directions, searching the chambers, which, wasn't so small as Neko had thought.

One of the figures stopped.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Someone shouted, before Orochimaru was pulled off Neko, and thrown across the room, making him hit the opposite wall. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SUPPORTER!"

The figure , who had thrown Orochimaru and was in front of Neko, suddenly fell to the ground on their hands and knees, coughing.

"Stop him, Naruto!" The cold voice spat.

"I'm trying!"

"Get off me, nine-tailed brat!"

"You don't have to be so mean, believe it!"

Neko ignored the three, and crawled over to the hacking figure cautiously. When Orochimaru was securely held, the lights were turned on, blinding everyone for a moment.

A male with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, had his arms around Orochimaru, making sure he couldn't escape. A boy with spiky black hair, that held a tint of navy-blue, with onyx eyes like Itachi's, stood next to the light switch.

Neko gasped, as she looked at the person in front of her, suffering, clutching their throat. It was Itachi. He was wearing his coat, with was long and black, with red clouds on the lower part of it. He smiled weakly at her, slowly easing himself onto his side on the floor.

"Oi, Itachi-neiichan, you ok?" The black-haired boy asked, as the blond smiled at him.

"Leave him alone, Sasuke-teme. He's with his supporter, he'll be fine." The blond said.

"Chu?" Neko asked in concern.

"Yes- Chu to you too, kitty." He said weakly.

"Oi, he lost his voice because he was yelling about you a lot." The blond commented. "Ita-Sama, why don't you just rest a while with your supporter? You'll be as good as new when you share."

Itachi nodded slightly, as the two dragged Orochimaru away, before he pulled down Neko to his side and hugged her. Eventually, he fell asleep out of exhaustion, and she fell asleep too.


	7. Promises

Vampire's Pet

Chapter 7- Promises

Neko laid there- sleeping quietly. There was a strange source of warmth next to her, which she snuggled closer to, to warm up. Slowly, the fuzzy heat source, started to fade away from her, until it was no longer there.

Neko squirmed, opening her eyes, before sitting up.

Where was she? The place- the room she was in- looked for -_familiar_ but then it _didn't_.

This confused her, but she looked around. She sat in a large, bed, with a dark cherry wood headboard at both ends of it. The mattress was as soft as the cushion she sat on, next to Itachi's throne. The windows in the flag stoned walls, had elegant emerald curtains, hanging on their curtain rods, above them. It was a very nice and fancy looking room.

The door opened, to reveal Itachi, who gave her a weak smile, and shut the door behind him before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, kitty. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Chu.." She said, a bit sad.

Itachi was probably mad at her for not listening, the same thing she thought yesterday, entering her mind yet again. The Vampire King of the South, looked at her eyes, that matched her hair almost identically, aside from the dark grey tint in them. Guilt? Sadness, maybe?

Itachi's eyes flashed.

"I'm not mad at you, Neko." He informed her, having read the thought that was evident in her eyes. "I'm mad at Pein, because he left you alone."

The door to the room opened, and the blond from before, zipped in, happy and hyper as ever.

"Good Morning, Ita-Sama and Ita-Sama's supporter! Good morning, good morning, good morning!" The blond sang in a sing-song voice, excited, as he ran over, putting his hands on the foot of the bed, to support himself. "What's her name, Ita-Sama? Oh, when's the wedding going to be?"

Itachi made a defiant snort, before looking at Neko.

"Neko-Chan, this, is Naruto Uzumaki. He's my little brother's supporter and mate." Itachi said softly, gesturing to the blond.

"Hi there!" Naruto said, pausing, before giving Itachi a questioning look. "Oi, did you say 'Neko-Chan'? Is that her name? Neko?"

"She's my pet, Naruto. My council found her after killing off a werewolf gang." Itachi explained. "She was chained up. So- I named her Neko and gave her my last name."

"Oh, how romantic!" Naruto purred.

"Shut it, dobe. Leave my brother and his little 'girlfriend', alone." A cold voice said.

"Kitty, that boy, is my younger brother, Sasuke. He's the Vampire King of the North." Itachi explained to her gently.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, standing next to Naruto now.

"Say something, Neko-Chan! I'm sure your voice is really pretty!" Naruto smiled. Neko blushed a bit, before crawling closer to Itachi, noticing The Northern King, giving her a very strange and narrow-eyed look.

"Keep looking at my pet that way, and I'll rip out your eyes, brother." Itachi hissed lowly.

"Shut up. I'm just thinking, why she doesn't talk." He said.

"She's mute. Well- she's been educated, and knows HOW to talk, but all she's said so far, is 'Chu'." Itachi looked at her. "Right, Neko-Chan? Chu?"

She smiled back at him, eyes closed. "Chu!" She squeaked.

"Itachi, you're paler than usual-" Sasuke pointed out. "You HAVE been getting your type in blood and not tainted blood... right?"

Itachi looked away, ignoring his brother,making Neko look at him sadly. She tugged on his sleeve, looking at him like she wanted him to fix something. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been druinking any blood AT ALL, Itachi?"

"SSSSHHHHH!" Itachi hissed at him, a finger to his lips. "Don't say that in front of my kitty."

"You have a complex, stupid." Sasuke hissed lowly.

"C-Chu!" Neko squeaked in an strange tone, before being tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"You're so KAWAII!!"

'WHACK'

"Get off of my kitty!"

Naruto rubbed his head, tears at the corners of his eyes, as he glared at Itachi.

"If you like her so much, then why don't you convert her, huh?!" Naruto spat at him, Itachi stood there, just staring back at him.

"Come on, Neko, let's go." Itachi said gently, Neko jumping up and dashing to his side, standing next to him. She looked up at him, giving him a warm and happy smile.

_'I- will not ruin her life.' _Itachi promised himself silently.


	8. Regret

Vampire's Pet

Chapter 8- Regret

--

"Ok, when are you going to stop being such a little wuss?!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi, who calmly drank his tea.

Naruto, was trying to make Neko say anything, other than 'Chu', which was amusing.

Itachi, had let his brother and his mate, come back with them to his kingdom, for a short visit. Neko seemed to enjoy Naruto's company, even if he was a hybrid. She probably didn't know that.

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"You'll die soon enough, even without my help." He said, making Neko look up, as he stood up. "Come on, Naruto- we're leaving-"

"Can I take Neko-Chan home with us? Please, Seme?" Naruto asked, hugging her, as he gave his mate a pair of large puppy dog eyes, letting his lower lip quiver a bit, to add more effect.

"No, she belongs to Itachi. We'll come and see her soon." Sasuke said lamely, Neko tilting her head to the side, blinking in confusion.

"Chu?"

Itachi looked at Naruto, who make a move to hug her. "Touch and you DIE."

Naruto shivered uneasily under the elder Uchiha's glare, before dashing over to his partner, and clinging to his arm. Naruto complained about how scary Itachi was to him, all the way until the two got back to their own kingdom.

Itachi looked at the door, before looking into space and zoning out. Neko got up, and walked over to him, sitting in his throne. She crawled into his lap, bringing him back to reality, and to look at her. Neko looked back at him with smiling and bright, purple-blue orbs.

He smirked slightly, and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure my stupid little brother, will bring his supporter back, so you two can play more, alright?"

Neko gave him a cute smile. "Chu." She replied hopefully.

& A Month Later &

"Your Majesty, please, don't push yourself!" Kisame pleaded, as Itachi ignored his council's pleas.

His cape was ripped and so was his suit, dark blood, pooling the wounds. He struggled up the stairs painfully, ignoring his body's protest and groaning,of his stubbornness.

"Your Highness, please, sit down!" Deidara said.

"Shut up!" Their king snarled angrily, continuing, to his room.

He stopped, a hand on the wall, to support himself in his terrible condition. He tried to calm down, and stand up straight, before pushing open one of the double-doors, to his chambers.

And just as he had thought and presumed, Neko, quietly awaited his return on her bed, just as he had told her to. She looked up from her stuffed animal, and looked at Itachi in shock, as he closed the door.

"C-Chu-chu-chu-chu!" She said cutely, as Itachi fell on to her bed.

He make a beckoning gesture to the doors, with his hand. The double doors, slammed in his counselor's faced, and locked. They stopped, looking at the doors, many thinking of knocking on them, but, they didn't do such a thing.

Neko looked at Itachi sadly, as his bloody clothes, stained the sheets. She frowned, before leaning over, and giving him a little hug, to make him feel better. Neko- didn't know- he was hungry. She thought he was sick.

Itachi was so drained, he could hardly breath. The heavy lose of blood, had gone straight to his head- he wasn't thinking, when he struggled to pull himself up onto the bed.

Neko gasped, grabbing his sleeve, trying to pull him up onto the mattress with what ever strength she had, in hopes of helping him. He lay on his back, Neko, kneeling on the bed next to his waist, her head cocked to the side with innocent, cute, but confused expression, on her face.

He is eyes locked onto the pulsing veins in her neck, but then, narrowed, at the slightest glimpse of a strange pendant around her neck. He didn't remember giving her any type of necklace, aside from a small gold and jade beaded bracelet, that was on her left wrist, to show she was his pet. He had slipped it on, while she was asleep, after Orochimaru had taken her.

He smiled weakly at her, his common sense gone, as bloodlust slowly and cautiously, took over.

"You- want to help me...Neko-Chan?" He asked quietly and slowly. She looked a bit shocked, but closed her mouth, and nodded her head, agreeing eagerly. "Ok- don't move, alright?"

Again, she nodded innocently. She probably didn't even know he was a vampire, did she? Well- she probably knew because of his fangs- but did she really know how his kind "ate"?

All of this blew away, as he sat up. His right arm slithered around her waist, pulling her closer, his left hand in her hair. Luckily, she was wearing a dress that had the sleeves, about an inch under her shoulder.

"Relax- I'll be fast." He purred.

Neko closed her eyes, Itachi able to feel every single muscle and bone in her body, relax. He lowered his mouth to the right side of her throat, where the neck connected to the collar bone. His lips already pulled back, to show a long pair of dangerous and deadly fangs.

_'Itachi, don't do it! No, Itachi, no!' _A small voice called in his head. _'You promised! Don't you remember? You said, that you wouldn't ruin her life like this! Don't do it Itachi!'_

The tip of his fangs, sat on the spot, where he planned to dine. He paused, blincking, sense fighting its way against blood lust.

Itachi tried to have as much self-control, as to slowly- very, very, slowly, slide his fangs in. Neko's entire body jolted, as if she had unconsciously shivered, before a warm fluid filled his mouth.

It was as sweet as candy- but it soon tasted bitter with pain.

& Later &

"...Ok, Neko-Chan, be careful not to get to tired, ok?" Zetsu asked, getting a warm smile from her.

"Chu!" She said, before jumping off the table, seeing Itachi, and running over to him.

"Chu,chu!" She squeaked happily, hugging him. Itachi looked her way, frowning, putting a hand on her head, to stop her hug from ever reaching him.

"No hugs." He said, before walking away down the hallway.

Neko stood there, staring straight forward, a couple of the King of the South's council members, in the throne room.

Her vision blurry, Neko fell to her knees, before crying to herself quietly.


	9. The Decision

Vampire's Pet

Chapter 9- The Decision

--

"Your highness-" Pein tried to reason with Itachi, but it was no use. He wasn't _there_, anymore.

Physically, Itachi Uchiha was in the room, sitting on his throne. Neko, sat in her seat next to him. He was MENTALLY UNSTABLE, ever since he bit her. But- she acted- as if nothing was wrong. Almost, anyways.

He glanced at her neck again, locking on to the bite marks that still remained on her neck. The ones that would remain for the rest of the month. Taunting him- torturing him. Small voices made their way inside his head, and yelled at him, for ruining her life- her entire life- that hadn't even BEGUN, yet.

_'What's the matter with you?...Why can't you control yourself...? It that all you want? Blood? She'll never be able to to anything she wants, because of you, Itachi!'_They snarled vicously and with venom on every word. _'She'll never be "normal", ever again! You converted her, Itachi! CONVERTED HER! You're such a jackass, Itachi! Fuckin', way-to-go! Let's celebrate for fucking up the one creature's life, you actually planned on HELPING!!'_

"-ajest"

"Shut UP!" Itachi yelled, holding his head. Neko winced, covering her ears, shaking.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I've HAD IT! Just shut up, already!" Itachi snarled, his pupils in slits, his eyes turning a darker color. He was close to going over the deep end.

His council backed off, afraid, of what he was going to do. But Itachi stood up, , a hand on the arm of his chair, looking at the ground. He mumbled something inaudible.

"What, Highness?" Kisame asked.

Itachi covered his face with a clawed hand, his nails, going into his dark hair. The palm of his hand, mostly, covering his eyes.

"Neko...get her out of here..." He repeated, a little louder, with more coldness and hostility, than he ever wanted.

His council stared at him in disbelief, but Deidara went over to where Neko sat, still hunched over, covering her ears. She opened her eyes, and slowly, removed her hands from her ears, before the blond scooped her up, and carried her away.

"Come on, Tobi, yeah, let's go."

"OK!" Tobi said hyper and happily, following him up the stairs, and out of sight. Itachi, fell back into his chair, exhausted and sickened. Sasori cautiously approached him.

"Your Majesty?" He questioned, but got no reply. Sasori took a breath. "What are you going- to do- about Miss Neko?"

Itachi leaned forward, covering his face with his hands.

"You-um- took quite a lot of blood from her-" Sasori said riskily, getting a slight nod from the Uchiha. "So- Your Highness- do you plan on mating with her?"

Itachi shook his head. "I- don't want to ruin everything for her-"

Hidan stepped forward. "You know- Neko-Chan really likes you." Itachi looked up at him. "But- she thinks you're really mad at her right now."

Itachi's face became red. "I-I'm not m-mad at her!" He exclaimed, looking down. "How could anyone be mad at her?"

"So- I'm sure she wouldn't mind- if you asked her. She'd probably really happy if you asked, and give you an automatic 'yes', probably." Zetsu pointed out.

Itachi looked at them momentarily, before looking down. "Yeah right- if she actually KNEW what I've done, then she'd run away- probably run into my brother's arms or something-"

(Library)

Tobi played with Neko, trying to lighten her mood. The atmosphere in the library, could be cut with a chain saw. Sasori came into the library. Neko twisted around to look at him, as he stood in the doorway of the library.

"Um- Itachi wants to see you in his room, Neko-Chan." Sasori said. She smiled, before getting up, and following him obediently.

(Itachi's Room)

He sat on her bed, and she sat there too- both in silence. Itachi spoke up.

"Neko I- um- how do I put this?" Itachi said after a while, looking down, before looking at her. "Neko, do you want to be my -um- supporter?"

She tilted her head to the side, before smiling at him, and hugging his neck.

"I-It-Ita-Itac-Itach-Itachi-" She pronounced, putting effort into saying his name. Itachi blushed slightly, before grinning.

"Yey! Itachi-Sama's getting a mate!" Tobi squealed happily. "Can Tobi throw a party for Itachi-Sama and Neko-Chan?"

Itachi frowned. "No, I don't want a party." He looked at Neko. Her first actual word, aside from 'Chu', was his name. HIS name. That gave him an unbelievably good feeling.


	10. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


End file.
